


It's A QuakeRider Christmas Chica

by AishiCc



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coco is life, Daisy is the gift master, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluffy, Holiday Prompts Are To Blame, Jemma Troll Master, Reyes Brothers are adorable, The greatest sandwich in the world cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: A collection of holiday prompts fics thanks to the kind folks at the QuakeRider Writers Guild over on tumblr.





	1. You Look Good In Brown And I Look Good On Brown So...

Was meant to be so much shorter but hey my brain went nope meet cute possible origin story time deal with it. Hope you all enjoy this.

 **WarNinGs** : Prompt Inspired, Slightly OOC, AU

**Aishi Say**

" _Happy Holidays_!"

 **Prompt Used:** _"I just wanted to put Christmas lights up but I ended up falling off the ladder and crashing into you while you were delivering a package to my door but oh god you're hot"_ by festivelyhomo on tumblr.

**TheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrown**

Daisy Johnson would not consider herself easily distracted, a bit ADHD sometimes but who wasn't really? As a hackavist 'Skye', she started young, she had to be able to stay focused to ensure the truth got out there. From major government cover ups to which local dinners may be giving you normal coffee when you asked for decaf, little things mattered too. So when she found herself paying more attention then she should to a delivery man while she was supposed to be putting up lights she chided herself. Her super awesome focus and attention to detail went from pretty colors to brown, a lot of brown. She was a colors kind of gal herself, one look at her wardrobe would tell you all you needed to know about that. But she was following a brown uniform out of the corner of her eye and she could not stop herself no matter how hard she tried.

It was not like she had never seen a cute delivery guy before, here is LA they seemed to be at a premium with so many inspiring actors coming and going. She had never cared for acting herself, too much manipulation and she had no talent for accents. Absolutely none, while her British best friend's Scottish boyfriend could pull off American at the drop of a hat, so not fair. He did not strike her as the would be actor type, they tended to practice their fake smiles and all that while working. It left her wondering just what he did do with his free time, he didn't scream activist or hacker to her either. Trying to picture him as different things was a fun little game to play as she absently strung up lights for Jemma and Fitz. Smiling as she pictured a rather indulgent Baywatch scenario she reached to far and slipped. Ladder sliding harmlessly off the top of the bay window, her body aiming for cement and there was nothing to stop it. A flash of brown caught her eyes before she shut them as if that would help with the inevitable pain, it couldn't hurt right? She felt her shoulders and the back of her knees hit something much softer and warmer then stone, arms gripping not air. Opening her eyes she blinked up at the guy she had been paying a bit too much attention too, "umm..."

"You okay there chica?" Robbie asked looking her over, she did not look like she had hit anything on the way down, but she could have bruises he was unaware of.

Daisy swallowed, the hat had fallen off she should clearly make out his face, why did they have to wear hats anyway? Rich brown eyes studied her face with a mix of amusement and concern, late afternoon sun glinting off them. The mustache looked good on him, she was not always a fan of facial hair on potential boyfriends but it worked for him. She could even make out a dusting of freckles she had missed form afar, why were those so charming? Knowing he had asked her something she assumed it was the standard are you hurt she opened her mouth. "I just wanted to put Christmas lights up, but I ended up falling off the ladder and crashing into you while you were delivering a package to my door, but oh G _od_ you're hot." Blinking at his blink Daisy bit her lip turning pink, what the Hell was that just now? She hated lying but that was a Jemma Simmons level of honesty right there. How was he going to take that? Had she ruined her chance? How long could he stand there holding her as if she weighed nothing?

Robbie blinked at the rambling he had not seen coming, shock freezing his brain for a good long moment. When the stranger blushed and bit her lip he arched a brow, she looked mortified but was not trying to get away from him. It was not the first time he had been hit on, he knew how he looked, he could careless. He had been aware of her as he did his job, her form fitting jeans and not exactly lose gray tee did nothing to hide the fact she was not only beautiful she had some muscle tone to her. Models and stuck up would be stars bore him to tears but a spunky normal girl was much more to his liking. "You aren't too bad yourself girl."

Daisy glanced at him through way hair, dark eyes calm, lips curved into a bit of a smirk, she had a feeling that smirk would get her in trouble if she wasn't careful. "Please I am a mess."

"Nah, real is always better then fake," Robbie countered shaking his head, anyone could look good made up, that was the point of make up. Not everyone could look damn good with just a little natural accenting make up or none at all. Whoever this girl was she kept it real and he appreciated that.

Daisy smiled, that was a mindset she wished more men had really. Realizing she was still in his arms her own around his neck she blushed again, "Sorry, you can put me down now I'm fine."

Robbie set her gently on her feet, she not exactly heavy, "Glad to hear it."

Looking down Daisy noticed the box he had been carrying was resting on the top of his foot like a square soccer ball. "Wow you save us both!" Her reflexes were not crap but she was not sure she could have done that.

"Played a lot of soccer growing up," Robbie in formed her as he leaned over to take the box before anything else happened to it.

Daisy glanced at his legs, chiding herself for being so obvious but he was not looking at her so no harm right? "Thanks, I would have been so upset if this got damaged."

"If it is I'm sorry," Robbie frowned at the box, it sounded fine but he was not sure what it was.

"It's some rare part for a 1962 Chevrolet Corvette I ordered for my father type person," Daisy had grown up in the system so didn't really have family like normal people. Phil Coulson had helped her use her skills for good, mostly, and Lola was his baby.

Robbie tilted his head, "Nice ride, you father type person should be touched."

"You know something about classic cars?" Daisy did not want to assume man equaled car nut, Coulson like antique stuff it was endearing really.

"Yeah I do," Robbie answered handing over the box, Lucy was his pride and joy.

"Well...maybe you could help me find a few more rare parts for Lola, that's her name?" Daisy could hunt down basic needed parts but customizing was another story.

Robbie considered the pretty and a little bit crazy girl's request for all of five seconds before nodding, "Sure, I can come buy after work and we can go talk cars over a bite."

"Sounds great, meet me here at like 7?" Daisy had asked a guy out after stranger meetings, though none this cute. Damn why where those freckles so damn attractive to her?

"Stay off of ladders till then chica, later," Robbie saluted before fetching his hat from where it had fallen.

"Planning on it!" Daisy called after the guy, heading inside she ran fro the quest room, she need to shower and change.

**TheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrown**

"Well I am just glad you were not hurt Daisy," Jemma commented as she filed two mugs with freashly made coco. The window could easily be replaced, her friend could not.

"I was lucky that guy was there to save me from a nasty fall," Sure it had been partly his fault, but he had just been there doing his job. Daisy had been the one staring at him more then watching what she was doing, hardly his fault.

"And where exactly is he taking you?" Fitz asked frowning slightly, the guy sounded nice enough but he worried about Daisy.

"A casual diner to talk classic cars, Lola needs some love and Coulson has been so busy with work." It was not fair really, but once Lola was repaired she would see the light of day once again. Daisy was looking forward to seeing her dad smile again, he deserved it after all the shit he had put up with.

"Don't frown Fitz I am sure he is a lovely young man," Jemma soothed handing Fitz a mug as she sat down on the couch beside him.

Fitz nodded accepting the mug, "If not I am not above telling May."

Daisy sighed rolling her eyes, they all meant well but she could take care of herself, really. Smoothing down her open mix of blue plaid over shirt over a clean white shirt she wondered if maybe she was dressed a bit too casually? Sure the guy said he like real over fake but was this too real for a first kinda date thing? Gods she was stressing herself out and the date had not even started yet, what was wrong with her? A knock on the door got her to jump slightly, was is around 7 already? "You two be nice."

"I am always nice," Jemma protested looking and sounding mildly offended.

"That you are," Fitz assured her, patting her wrist.

Daisy grinned at the pair before opening the door, she had already embarrassed herself when they had met so why worry about it now? The guy was standing there glancing at the still fallen ladder, soft golden light from inside warming his skin. One look told her she was not under dressed and she instantly relaxed quite a bit. A black leather jacket with a white design was hanging open over a shirt of the shade of blue that looked amazing with darker skin tones. Jeans lighter then her own were a bit loser but did nothing to make her forget he had nice muscle tone under that denim. Leather gloves covered his hands so only his neck and face were showing, still looking really good. "Hey."

"Hey," Robbie returned smiling a bit when he noticed they had both went with a non-Christmas blue rather then red and/or green. The mix of blues looked good with her lighter skin and hair, laid back but clean.

Daisy caught his little smile and looked down as if she forgot she was also wearing blue, "Great minds eh?"

"Something like that yeah, you good to go?" Robbie frowned slightly when he heard someone inside, relaxing when a female giggle was heard.

"Yep, behave you two!" Walking out she closed the door, falling in beside the still nameless hot guy she blinked when she noticed his car. "This is yours?!"

"Lucy, and yes she is," Robbie answered as he opened the passenger side door for his guest, Lucy was his baby.

"She's beautiful," Daisy praised slipping inside, oh yes she could get used to this.

Robbie smirked as he closed his door, glancing over at the strange chica, "She likes you too."

"Good to know, thank God by shoes are clean," Daisy would have hated to tract dirt into such a fine machine.

Robbie chuckled softly at that, not everyone care enough to be so considerate, "Names Robbie by the way."

"Daisy," Daisy supplied, Robbie was a nice casual name is seemed to suit him well, she assumed his full name was Roberto since he was clearly Latino.

Robbie arched a brow at that as he pulled away, "That must have been fun growing up with."

"Never was supper girly so meh, you going to tease me about it?" Daisy was used to being teased about her name, depending on how she was teased her reaction changed.

"Sure I will at least once but nah, not like it's Muffy," Robbie frowned, people should not be named the same thing as dogs.

"Good God some people are horrible parents aren't they?" Daisy grinned as she leaned back, lit houses painting the world in color.

"You said it chica not me," Robbie agreed with a bit of a grin, white people worried him sometimes.

"So where we going? Can we eat outside since it's so nice out?" Daisy wanted to to enjoy the lights even if there was no snow to go with them.

Robbie nodded as he took a left, "You like churros?" He knew plenty of out door places she might like depending on her answer.

Daisy grinned at Robbie, "Babe this will work out just fine."

**TheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrownTheBoysInBrown**

So yeah this might just end up as a part one if I ever feel the urge to revisit this, never know with me. Now the soccer and Daisy's love of churros are reference to other things you might know about if you know anything about their actors. Hope you all enjoyed the first one of these holiday prompt fics.


	2. Ring That Bell

Here we are at number 2 of who knows how many I will end up doing, seriously no clue. Hope you all enjoy this one as well. Hoping everyone is having a pleasant holiday season whatever holiday or holidays you are celebrating.

 **WarNinGs** : A few dark thoughts/past hints here but mostly lighthearted

**Aishi Say**

" _Oops_ _I did it again._ "

 **Prompt Used:** _im volunteering outside the mall for the Salvation Army all day and its cold as hell but youve been keeping me company outside even though i dont know you and now youre freezing too au_ by pynchs on tumblr

**jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle**

Daisy did not know how she let herself be talked into somethings really. Never volunteer was a lesson she thought she had learned early on, a lesson she seemed to forget pretty often. She was all about good causes as any decent human being should be, holiday season or not. Sitting outside a mall ringing a bell was not her idea of helping, she really did not feel like she was contributing to the cause. It was windy making her shiver now and then, and some people were down right rude. It was not like she rang her bell at everyone just to annoy them, seriously. Rubbing her chilled nose on the back of her red gloved hand she blinked when someone held out a Kleenex for her. Looking up she noted a leather jacket with a white rectangle design, odd for winter. Turning her gaze higher she studied a face she did not know, he looked trustworthy to her so she took it with a slight smile, "Thanks." The guy nodded slightly, watching her blow her nose without a word. Slipping a few bills into her pot he entered the mall and she crumpled the white cloth like sheet into her empty hand for later use.

It had been a few hours since one good Samaritan had taken a bit of pity on her and her day had not improved. The skies were gray and it seemed to bring down everyone's mood, as gray skies were apt to do really. Her arm was getting a bit sore and she really wished she could stop for a moment but shoppers kept on coming. Sighing softly she reminded herself charity was worth a not so fun day, even if it did not feel like it right now. Absent musing was interrupted by the heavenly smell of chocolate, looking up she recognized the jacket and smiled a little. A large steaming cup of coco was being offered to her, just like that. Looking up she graced the stranger with a sincere smile, "Thanks Mr. Good Samaritan." Taking the cup she allowed it to warm her hand through her glove as she breathed in the scent of coco, instantly feeling a bit better.

The guy slipped his gloved hands into his pockets with a slight shrug, "Names Robbie."

"Daisy," She supplied before taking a tiny sip of her gifted drink, it was just cool enough to not burn her tongue or mouth. Feeling even better she noted Robbie move stand out of the way but close enough to easily talk, it was nice to have a bit of company. Sipping her drink she debated what to say to him, small talk was safe enough, nothing too personal for the masses to over hear. Studying him through the rush of teens coming in now that school was out for the day she smiled to herself. The jacket was work over a light gray hoddie, the hood down so she could clearly see his face. A fact she was grateful for since he was far nicer to stare at then the outside walls of the mall. It was clear from his skin tone and dark hair he was Latino, maybe Italian since some of them were dark like that right? His voice didn't sound Italian to her, though she could be totally wrong. Jeans were comfortable looking though not super warm as she well knew, high tops were supper comfy looking and she was grateful she had worn sensible shoes to sit in. Switching hands she allowed the warn cup to ease the stiffness in her fingers, she needed better gloves even these were supper cute.

"You cool with just the drink?" Robbie asked casually, Daisy could stare at him all she wanted this tan stone had to get old after a while.

"Um...I don't want to put you out or anything," Daisy would not mind something to eat really, she had skipped lunch and the mall had all that food people kept walking out with. "A cinnamon pretzel would be really nice." Something sweet she could eat with one hand would be best, and it was pretty cheap as far as mall food went. Robbie studied her for a moment before walking away with a nod, Daisy sighed, she would have given him the money for it if he had waiting a second. Oh well she could just give it to him when he came back right? Why was he being so nice anyway? Was it just because people, at least some, were nicer this time of year or was it something else? A race thing? His parents had raised him right? He wanted in her pants? Biting her lips she jumped when she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder, "Robbie!...sorry, thank you I can,"

"My treat so just a thank you is fine," Robbie gave her a slight but sincere smile as he held the pretzel out for her, she had looked so dark for a moment he wondered what she had been thinking about.

Smiling she took the pretzel, he had a cute smile, even a subtle one like that it made her want to see a real face splitting one. He nodded and went back to his former spot nibbling on one of his own, watching the masses move but going unnoticed by most. Finishing the soft cinnamon treat she shoved the wrapper into her pocket, grabbing her coco finishing the cooled drink off. Sighing softly she went back to ringing making small talk whenever there was a lull in bodies but really not able to do much talking.

**jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle**

Her sentence finally done she stood, her body not happy with her at all but she had done some good today so stiff muscles be damned. Noting Robbie still standing vigil she smiled, all right she had done some good and made a handsome friend with manners. Curling a finger she grinned when he walked over to her with a slightly arched brow, he was cute questioning. "So I'm volunteering outside the mall for the Salvation Army all day, and its cold as Hell. But you've been keeping me company outside even though I don't know you, and now you're freezing too...even fed me."

Robbie shrugged as if it was all no big deal, "The cold doesn't bother, never did." Reaching out he took a crimson gloved hand, pulling the glove off before flatting a graceful looking hand to his cheek, "See?"

Daisy frowned slightly when Robbie took her hand, before pulling her glove away, she trusted him but was not sure what he was doing. When he placed her chilled hand on his cheek she understood, his skin much warmer then hers was. This close she notice a dusting of freckles she had not noticed while shivering and accepting little gifts from him all afternoon. Allowing her thumb to move along his warm dark skin she smiled, "Lucky you."

"Lucky me," Robbie agreed softly, allowing Daisy to move her thumb over his cheek, her hands were chilled but not hurting him.

Daisy bit her lip lightly, she really should turn her pot in and head home but she was reluctant to leave now. Sighing she reached for her pot only to cry out when some punk ran off with it, charging after him she blinked when Robbie got in front of him and kicked him on his ass. She put her foot on his wrist frowning down at him as Robbie came back to glare down at the guy. "Not smart asshole." Reaching down she took the pot before twisting her ankle grinning at the yelp of pain, a bruise was better then cuffs. "Come on let's go turn this in so we can get out of here." Robbie nodded and followed her without a word just a glare at the punk.

**jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle**

"Thanks, you made today bearable," Daisy was fine admitting it, he had been her guardian angel today and she was grateful."

"De nada," Robbie assured her, he knew how bad days felt and if he could make some random stranger's day a little better without having to save them from a punk at knife or gun point all the better.

Daisy nodded knowing that was basically a your welcome though she was sure it was more of an it was nothing. "Still can I treat you to some dinner? Seems the least I could do?"

Robbie frowned, Gabe was over at a classmates doing some project before Christmas break so he had no one waiting for him at home. "Yeah, sure might as well."

Nodding Daisy pulled out her phone, "Yeah, hey I won't need a ride. No I made a new friend. Robbie. Yeah he hung out outside with me for most of my stint as a bell ringer. Mm hm. Going to get a bite then I'll be heading home. Yes I'll call when I get there Mack put Elena back on? Yep. Tell you all about it promise." Pocketing her phone she nodded, "My friends worry you know?"

"Not really, mostly just me and my little brother,"Robbie had a few friends at work, and his boss looked out for him, but no one really worried about like that besides Gabe.

"Oh, foster system brat so all my friends are my family, in fact that is how I ended up outside the mall today. Jemma was suppose to do it but had to catch a flight to England today for family stuff, love that girl but she can be a little forgetful around the holidays." Fitz was going with her, Mack and Elena had a new born to fuss over, and May had taken Coulson to China to visit with her father since neither were big Christ in Christmas people. Her gifts from her out of the country people were all under her tree back home, promised to remain wrapped until a big group call unwrapping event was set to take place.

Robbie nodded, he had seen it before, "You ever wrong about people?"

"Once or twice but usually no, why you a serial killer?" Daisy had a good feeling about this guy, still did. He seemed sweet but guarded and it made her wonder if someone had burned in in his past too? Not something she was going ask before she even learned his last name, way too personal.

Robbie frowned as he considered that, did killing a few in self defense of others count? Letting that go he shook his head, "I'm only a threat to those who deserve it chica."

"Who deserves it?" Daisy had seen him knock that punk on his ass without batting an eye, but had not really hurt him.

"Those with innocent blood on their hands, in East LA you learn to tell the god from the bad real quick." Robbie had been down a few punks in his time, had to kill a few to save lives, not everyone lived like that.

Daisy nodded following along, figures he had save a few in the past, "Well thanks for the back up, saved me from having to chase him down."

"We made a pretty good team, this one is mine," Robbie patted Lucy's hood night black hood affectionately.

Daisy whistled, Mack would be drooling right now, pulling out her phone she snapped a few pics of the muscle car and sent them to Mack. Robbie rolling his eyes in the last one, "Mack loves cars like this, so shiny."

"Lucy is more then a pretty face just like you, get in and we can can go get some real food." Slipping behind the wheel he smiled, it felt good to be there as it always did.

"Lucy, as in fer?" Daisy teased slipping side and buckling up, it sure wasn't red at least.

"Drives like a bat out of Hell so yeah, don't worry devils like snark so you'll be just fine," Robbie pulled on the street not sure where she wanted to go exactly besides away from the mall.

"Damn straight I will be, know any good Mexican places near here? In the mood for authentic not white people food." Daisy had always liked Spanish food but Elena had spoiled her off of Americanized Mexican shit, and she was fine with that.

Robbie chuckled as he took a hard right, Lucy purring along the streets he knew so well, "Like that way you think."

"Perfect so do I," Grinning Daisy decided this would work out just fine, she owed Jemma a big thank you when she got home.

**jingleJinjleJIngleJiNgleJinGleJingLeJinglEjingle**

Seriously thinking I am prosperously missing the point of drabble prompts since the second one over 2k words. Oh well you'll have suffer through longer fics inspired by a sentence, poor babies whatever will you do? May do a follow up to this one too, thoughts?


	3. Quake vs Wrapping Paper

And here is yet another one of these, you're welcome and/or I'm so sorry.

**WarNinGs** : Finally one under 2k

**Aishi Say**

"..."

**Prompt Used:** _the 'Do you know how to wrap gifts; because, I am shitty at wrapping and this one is for my mother?' AU_ by feartheophanim on Tumblr.

**CrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkle**

Daisy frowned at the mess of crumpled paper and tape with open disdain. How is a master hacker, decent sniper, former bank-robbing vigilante anti-hero defeated by paper and tape? In the words of Leopold Fitz 'what the Hell?'. It was making her want to rip her hair out of her head, and now that it was long again that was a bit easier to do. Getting to her feet with a growl of frustration she looked to the ceiling and asked the universe why. Sighing she decided to go grab some coffee before getting back to Daisy vs wrapping paper round whatever the Hell it was. Entering the kitchen she frowned spotting Robbie, she had not been aware he was on base. Shouldn't he be home or beating down rioting shoppers. He did have a family, well his brother anyway, didn't close family do things this time of year? Did the Rider hate all the God related imaginary around? Was she over thinking in her head too much because of colored paper? "Caffeine your buddy too?"

"Just like the taste, don't need much sleep anymore," Robbie answered pouring coffee into a metal mug before setting it on fire.

Daisy blinked, really should not surprise her he could use his powers to do something beside fight and kill but heating up coffee was so mundane it took her a second. "Not sure if that is too much work or super lazy."

"Bit of both," Robbie answered before sipping his coffee, arching a brow he reached out and pulled a piece of tape from long hair. "Do I even want to know?"

"Ha ha," Daisy muttered pouring herself a cup and rolling her eyes, "Tape hates me."

"Maybe it just hates your hair?" Robbie suggested tilting his head, she looked annoyed and he was not sure why. Coulson had not mentioned any missions, seemed even the bad guys were too busy shopping to mess with the world lately. The Rider was a little bored but what was a few days to a fiery immortal bent on revenge?

Daisy huffed at the amused soul collector, it really was nice having him around and not pacing like a caged animal. "If you aren't supper busy with your coffee maybe you could help with something?"

Robbie shrugged setting the empty mug down, "Might be a good idea while you still have all your hair."

"Keep it up and I'm shaving yours off," Daisy muttered, downing her coffee she placed her hands on leather and pushed, she was annoyed and he was there and could take it.

**CrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkle**

"Do you know how to wrap gifts; because, I am shitty at wrapping and this one is for my mother? Well May but you know what I mean," Daisy had found the pretty imperial dragon with it's mother of pearl scales and little golden claws and had thought of May. Coulson's voice of reason needed some personal touches in her office, or some she could bring into his, whatever. The dragon was delicate looking but could easy take out someone's skull if need me, seemed perfect for May. A nice little chest for it to rest in made it all the nicer, God knew May could use a few nice things. Catching Robbie studying it she fidgeted a little, maybe it was not as nice as she thought.

"Leave it to you to get a gift that even comes in a box that can kill," Robbie commented with an amused half smirk.

"Well it is for May so...that women can kill with anything," Daisy teased back relaxing, Robbie seemed to approve so that made her feel better. He and May were not super close but they were both practical people she did not want to face pissed off. "So can you help me here or what?"

"Relax Chica I'm good with my hands," Robbie reminded the impatient Inhuman as he removed his gloves.

Daisy rolled her eyes as Robbie set his gloves down before sitting crossed legged on the floor studying the chest for a moment. "The gold and red paper please?" With a nod Robbie laid the roll out and got to work. Sitting on her bed behind him she watched him work, he sure looked like he knew what he was doing. Laying down she studied his profile as he worked, he had a cute concentrate face she would have to tease him about that later.

"I guess this kind of thing isn't something the teach you in your super spy school huh?" Robbie asked as he tied a mix of ruby and gold ribbon into a bow, the edge of the scissors used to add some curl to ends.

"Nope, I learned to fight and shot not wrap gifts, at least I learned well," She did not really need to snipe people anymore but the hand to hand still came in handy. Realizing he was done she dropped down beside him, "All right you can kick my ass at this."

Robbie chuckled softly at Daisy, he preferred seeing her happy, "Mom taught me."

Daisy bit her lip, sometimes she forgot Robbie had a normal childhood and life once upon a time, "Well she did not waste her time...think you could teach me? I still have a bunch of other gifts to wrap and only so much tape to get stuck in my hair."

Robbie titled his head studying Daisy for a moment before nodding, "Not the tape's fault."

**CrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkle**

"Daisy you really should not wander off with all the..," Simmons trailed off giggling at Daisy and Robbie tangled in ribbon and patches of clear tape. Pulling out her camera she took a picture before spotting the paper she wanted, "Ah, oh do continue I am done here."

Daisy sighed laying down, she was mess but her gifts were not so she counted it as a win. Reaching up she placed a golden bow between dark eyes. "So are we cleaning this up or staying like this until Mom and Dad show up?"

Robbie pulled some tape off the side of his neck, "They're your parents Chica I'm just visiting."

Groaning Daisy tossed an empty dispenser at him, "Help me get this stuff off of me or I will make sure Gabe gets a copy of that photo."

"You could have just asked nicely," Robbie chided shaking his head as he reached to pull the mass of color away from her pale gray shirt.

"Thanks tough, this was fun," Daisy held still as Robbie's hand gripped a mass of ribbon, she did not want his hand to slip because she jerked. The guy had manners and she liked not having to worry about those hands unless they were bone alone.

"Anytime," Robbie assured her, mass of ruined color dropped on the floor between them charred ends standing out.

Daisy smiled taking the bow back, watching him free himself before shrugging his jacket back on fully, "Lunch?"

Robbie tossed the new ribbons onto the pile from Daisy, "Sure."

Daisy nodded jumping to her feet and hold out her hand, Robbie taking it after snatching his gloves from her floor. Watching him shove them into a pocket she grinned, "You need to try a prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella sandwich with just a hint of pesto aioli. Trust me."

**CrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkleCrinkle**

I did it! I wrote one under 2k words! Go me!


	4. Reindeer Dog

Kinda went off script with this one but hey it happens right? A bit heavier then my others here but still pretty fluffy.

 **WarNinGs** : Not exactly sticking to the prompt, bit heavy here and there.

**Aishi Say**

" _I love dogs, I've always loved dogs_."

Jupiter Jones from Jupiter Acceding according to a CinemaSin vid.

 **Prompt, sort of, used:** _my little sibling mistook your dog for a reindeer and thats the story of how your dog ended up eating carrots inside my house au_ once again by pynchs on tumblr

**woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof**

Robbie sighed softly as he closed his front door, so many annoying people had been coming by this week looking for 'gifts' he was thankful the week was over. He was not in the line of work where being hit on was something he should have to deal with, which had always been fine with him. The odd oh you're cute hey response to meeting him was fine, mostly, since a glare or stern look usually deterred any further fluttering. Gabe nagged him about not having a girlfriend sometimes but that was out of love, his little brother worried too much about his personal happiness. Unzipping his jacket he entered the kitchen only to freeze in confusion. "Que chingados?"

Gabe froze, he had forgotten his big brother was not always a fan of surprises. Turning he looked up at his frowning guardian and gave his best innocent little brother smile. "You wouldn't buy he followed me home would you?" Robbie crossed his arms frowning less in confusion and more in annoyance, "Yeah didn't think so."

Taking a calming breath Robbie rubbed the bridge on his nose, "Gabe why is there a dog in our kitchen?"

"Well I was comeing home and found him wondering around outside, like he was lost you know?" Robbie nodded but said nothing, which was normal so Gabe wasn't worried. "I dropped a carrot and he munch on it so I used another to get him to come inside and…well he's eaten like half a bag." The black and white American Pit Bull Terrier turned from munching a carrot, eyed the older brother for a moment before going back to eating.

Robbie arched a brow at the dog, at least it seemed friendly since a dog that size could easily tear his little brother to shreds, "Gabe."

"Look I know, but it's not nice outside and he was hurt, see?" Gabe nodded towards the white bandage on the dog's right forelimb, Robbie's frown softening. "I couldn't leave him outside to get dognapped."

Robbie sighed, he had a soft spot for animals and Gabe knew it, "Right breed." Moving slowly up to the dog he placed his hand lightly on it's back, smiling when it turned to look up at him what was left of his tail wagging, "Hey boy, let me borrow this all right?" Removing the collar he nodded at an if found please call number, at least whoever had lost this guy had made sure to include one. "Stay with him," Walking back into the living room he dialed the number, wondering if the owner even missed their dog yet? If they were at work or shopping they might not even know yet, sucky thing to come home to.

"Hello? Who are you and how did you get this number?"

Robbie frowned slightly, the women sounded stressed and annoyed, not his favorite combination to deal with. "My little brother is currently feeding your dog Ward carrots in our kitchen."

"I'm sorry what?"

Robbie shook his head it sounded crazy to him and he was there to see it, "My brother found your dog and brought him home. He's fine and so is my brother, can you come by and get him soon or should we hold on to him for a while?"

"Your little brother fond my dog and brought him home, I was worried he...if you give me your address I can come by and get him yeah."

Robbie frowned slightly but let it go, "Sure..."

**woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof**

Daisy bit her lip as she walked passed a classic car tucked away from the weather, wasn't he worried about it being stolen? Walking up to the door she frowned but knocked, the guy had sounded sane and pretty nice really. When the door opened she blinked at leather jacket, not the typical bicker kind, over faded and soft looking hunter green. Looking up she meet dark eyes and smiled a little, he didn't look crazy, "Um...you have my dog."

"Right, sorry," Robbie moved from the doorway so the stranger could enter, closing the door behind her. She was looking around and he studied her, pretty but she looked stressed and he was sure it was not just because of her dog. "So Ward get lose often?"

"No, I found him at a shelter for rescued dog fighters a few days ago. When I came home and he was gone I was worried someone had stolen him to sell as a fighter again." Daisy shivered rubbing her sleeved arms absently, some people were horrible monsters.

"Yeah, Gabe was worried about that too," Robbie relaxed since she was nervous for perfectly understandable reasons, bangers around here could be a problem.

Daisy titled her head when the stranger mentioned a Gabe, that had to be his little brother right? Following him she smiled at a teen in a wheelchair petting Ward who was chewing on a large carrot wearing an antler headband, all right that was cute. Pulling out her phone she snapped a few pics and recorded a short video to show to her friends. Distracted by the still unnamed guy patting Ward's head speaking softly to him in Spanish she bit her lip, why was that so cute? If it was Mack or Fitz that would make sense but there was something different about this guy bonding with her dog, and she was curious what that was. "So Gabe was it? Thanks for taking care of Ward."

"It's been nice, Robbie has to work a lot so having a dog isn't the best idea." Gabe loved his brother, he worked hard to take care of him. Wheelchair walking a dog was not the best idea, and gangs loved big mean looking dogs for their fights.

Daisy glanced at the older brother, Robbie, he was looking down at Ward expression dark. She did not like that expression, "Well I don't live that far so maybe you can come visit...I mean if that is all right?"

Robbie looked up, ignoring Gabe's hopeful look. Protective of his little brother he was not inclined to just let his brother visit some strange girl just because she had a soft spot for rescues. Studying her for a moment he frowned slightly, "Could be."

"Be nice," Gabe hissed under his breathe, "So why Ward?"

"Oh um...he was an ex who I found out was really messed up you know? Abusive family, no good role models, just a perfect storm of fuck. He died taking a bullet for me in some random shooting, I was the only one he said ever cared about him not what he could do. Seemed kinda fitting since this poor guy never asked to be treated like shit either," Daisy gave a little shrug, half watching the older brother as she spoke. "I'm Daisy by the way."

"Daisy...your parents hippies or something?" Gabe asked with a little smile so she would know he was just teasing a little, he was named for an angel after all.

"Orphan so maybe...sorry all kinds of sob stories huh?" Daisy liked the teen, he reminded her of a younger Fitz or Simmons if they had been normal rather then British. Robbie was staying quite but she sensed he was a decent guy, had to be to have such a nice brother right?

"Don't worry about it," Robbie assured her nodding towards the living room behind her, "Maybe you would be more comfortable sitting?"

"Oh, yeah, thanks," Smiling a bit in gratitude she made her way to the couch, sitting down she smiled when Ward placed his head in her lap. "You sure I'm not imposing?"

"Trust me if he didn't want you here he'd tell you, Robbie is not big on tact," Gabe teased reaching out to pet Ward.

Robbie rolled his eyes sitting down, "I prefer just being honest that is not a bad thing."

"You could be nicer when people say hello at work," Gabe chided, he had seen Robbie stare a few away.

"I'm working at work, and being hit on constantly gets old." Robbie got he was cute, fine, but that did not mean he cared.

Daisy tilted her head, Robbie was nice to look at, and his face was expressive which she liked, but she knew how he felt, "Yeah the ass grabbing is a _lot_ of fun."

Robbie snorted crossing his arms, "At least you can slap the guys doing it as hard as you want."

"Robbie isn't big on hitting girls unless they really deserve it," Gabe had seen his brother beat down a few guys over it, Robbie was just a protective guy.

"Well yeah a fist to the face really hurts," Daisy agreed nodding, she had decked a few grabby guys before. "So carrots...really?"

Gabe smiled, changing the subject was fine with him, "Yeah, I think he just likes the crunch."

"Don't ask me I just walk in and this dog is in the kitchen and he's being all innocent," Robbie smirked a bit, Gabe could pull off the angel routine far better then he ever could.

"Well at least he was clean," Gabe grinned when Robbie groaned, back of his head resting on the couch, Daisy grinning.

"Don't even joke about that," Robbie muttered hands covering his face.

Daisy giggled when Robbie started muttering under his breath in Spanish, sure she was not missing much because of the language barrier. Nudging his shoulder with her own she grinned at him, "Little brother, kinda has to there Rob."

"She's right, it's nice to have another voice of reason around here," Gabe winked when Daisy grinned at him.

"Stop bonding," Robbie muttered, lowering his hands when Ward nudged his knee before laying his head in his lap. Shaking his head he scratched an ear, at least the dog had ended up with a master that was the good kind of crazy. "I'm good thanks."

Daisy smiled, Ward seemed to have a good feeling about this guy, and he was sweet to her poor abused doggy. "Hey I was serious, Gabe can come hang with me and Ward whenever." Dark eyes looked up and she met them head on, "Everyone needs a babysitter now and then right?"

"Would be nice to have some company when he has to work late," Gabe admitted, he was fine allow really but he did get lonely. Robbie was never the more social of the two.

Robbie frowned but nodded, he had a good feeling about Daisy, and he could use a pretty female friend around. Let the guys think he was dating someone it would give them something to talk about, "How do you feel about classic muscle cars?"

Daisy smirked liking the sound of that question, "The faster the better, yours looks like it can kick some ass."

Robbie smirked right back, "Lucy is my baby all right."

"Lucy? God you must get tried of the then why isn't she red shit huh?" Daisy knew she would be, as if the devil was that fixated on a single damn color.

Robbie groaned, "Chica may just work out just fine."

**woofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoofwoof**

KK so I kinda did more of an inspired by rather then using the prompt but this still turned out decent right? I could have gone a more comics route with Gabe being mentally challenged thanks to Eli but for a One Shot that seemed a bit much. May come back to this someday as well, one never knows when a One Shot of mine will spawn a series, looking at you 'The GhostWhisper'. As always you can drop me an idea or question on my Tumblr.


	5. Bajo el Muérdago

I did it again. Ended up with some good stuff here but went off script so to speak. Really hope people don't miss out of these simply because they are holiday related.

**WarNinGs** : Deep not exactly fluffy

**Aishi Say**

" _You don't get to choose who cares about you_."

Malinda May, do not argue with this woman people.

**Prompt** **s** **, Sorta, Used:** _Person A trying to get Person B to kiss them by setting up mistletoe wherever they can_ **&** _Person B thoughtfully avoiding each and every mistletoe just to piss Person A off_ by a-writes on Tumblr

**lookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookup**

Daisy nodded to herself as she checked her phone, little dots at every important communal doorway, "Looks good."

Elena nodded holding a spring of mistletoe in her hands, she had been busy with her powers but it would be worth it. "You are sure no one will mind yes?"

"Nah this is an old tradition, and getting someone you like under a sprig is a fun game, besides you can refuse no harm no fowl." Daisy knew most people were lighthearted about the whole thing, a peck on the cheek between friends nothing more all good.

"So this is for everyone than?" Elena knew all about the tradition, it was well known and not just by white people.

"Sure, after the shit we've gone through with Aida and the Watchdogs we could all use a little break right?" Daisy was fine getting people to forget the last year if even for a few moments at a time, everyone deserved that.

"True," Elena did not need an excuse to kiss Mack but if others did who was she to stand int their way? "We got every door you wanted yes?"

"Private rooms, Coulson's office, and bathrooms are off limits so yep. I wonder how long it will take others to notice?" Daisy liked the idea of couples both noticing and smiling, little moments meant a lot in their line of work.

"Not too long, I will replace any removed if I can," Elena liked the idea of playing Cupid a bit early, these people could use more love in their lives.

Daisy grinned before frowning, "Thanks, gotta go meet Robbie in the gym. Later,"

"Good luck!" Elena called smiling as her younger friend ran off, it was good to see her smiling again.

**lookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookup**

Daisy frowned up at Robbie, who was looking down at her with a bit of a smirk, "Cheater."

"Why, because I knocked you on your ass?" Robbie asked titling his head still amused, she was cute all rumpled.

"Because you have to be," Daisy retorted holding up her hand for him to take.

Robbie smirked taking her hand, "Just because I wasn't trained by May doesn't mean I can't fight."

Daisy nodded as she gripped his wrist, still getting used to feeling his bare skin on hers, "You aren't exactly subtle." Pulling on his bare arm as she twisted she smirked when she straddled him, knees pinning his wrists down. "Now this is better," Resting her hands on his chest she did not mind holding still.

Robbie blinked up at the lose pale gray tank top over black and nodded, "Not hating it no."

Daisy mockingly rolled her eyes at her partner, she knew he was teasing so she did not get mad. She was hot and her attire did not hide that any more then his did, though it was still odd seeing him without his jacket at least on. Dark crimson and black were what he preferred since blood did not stain them, and when he sparred with May or Mack he did want them to hold back. Daisy would draw blood but never went full out on him even if he could take it, he was not an enemy anymore. "Not going to throw me Reyes."

Robbie chuckled softly, "May would be heartbroken if that did." When Daisy grinned at that he shifted, ankles resting on either side of her throat before he pulled her down. "She also has taught me a few things."

Daisy blinked when she felt warm skin on either side of her neck before pressure, her back arching over the mat, knees still on either side of Robbie's waist. "Show off," His hold was firm but was not the crushing force he would use on a less friendly target. "Nice to know those learn to fight like an agent lessons have been paying off, though you've been holding out on me." This was more advanced then he had been able to do when they had started, he could hit like a tank but needed work on his finesse, seems he had been.

"Where would be the fun in knowing everything?" Robbie asked propping himself up on his elbows, Daisy had only gotten into Lucy because she was curious. Even now that they were friends she was constantly trying to figure him out to varying degrees of success.

Daisy met dark eyes and smiled a bit, Robbie was a mystery sometimes but at least she knew he was not a ticking time bomb as some of them had first feared he was. Placing her hands on his ankle she tapped and he lifted his leg so she could sit back up. "Next time we spar show me what you can really do now huh? We are partners so I kinda need to know."

Robbie nodded, there was playing and there was training, it was smart to not confuse the two, "Still have some catching up to do."

"You're doing just fine," Daisy assured him as she got to her feet and held out her hand for him, smiling when he took it. "No one's fault I got a head start on super spy training."

"Not something I need to know, I don't do spy," Robbie walked over and grabbed a towel drying his face. The terms, protocols, and fighting skills were fine but he was a fighter not a spy.

Daisy took the other towel when he held it out, "You keep telling yourself that Reyes."

Robbie rolled his eyes as the towel fell to his shoulders, "Not letting Coulson fully adopt me Chica."

"Will so," Daisy countered lightly smacking his chest, it was only a matter of time.

"Keeping telling yourself that Johnson," Robbie teased right back as he head for the door, he preferred to shower in his own room after a work out. A flash of color drew his eyes up and he stopped, reaching up he touched the green herb. Frowning slightly when it turned out to be real and not simply plastic, "huh."

Daisy watched Robbie unsure if he was going to pull the festive decoration down or not. He seemed curious, she had never really seen real mistletoe before either so she understood. At his soft huh she walked up to him, "Kinda pretty huh?"

"Sometimes poisonous things are," Robbie commented as he lowered his hand and glanced at Daisy with a slight frown. "Not even going to ask."

"Ask?" Daisy frowned before crossing her arms, "It is rude to just assume it was me you know?"

"Who said I was assuming anything?" Robbie countered tilting his head, he was pretty sure it was her doing.

"You got something against traditions? It is a holiday staple like wreaths and candles, all that Christian stuff." Daisy dismissed, figured Robbie would be difficult about such a harmless little thing.

"Pagan not Christian, doesn't mater," Robbie shook his head, "Should have known even around here I would be dealing with crazy kiss happy children."

"Wow, it is a fun little tradition, what the Rider hate this time of year or something?" Daisy was still not sure if the Rider was an alien, demon, or what but she was willing to go with it. Robbie was not and Inhuman, and the Rider was something she would want gone too. Robbie glanced at the brunette, she was still trying to figure him out and failing at the moment. Sighing softly he closed his eyes and walked out the door heading for his room, he need to shower and change. "Robbie?" Daisy called stopping in the door when he did not even slow down, what had she said? "Robbie..," Sighing she headed back and grabbed her phone before heading back to her own room.

**lookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookup**

Daisy frowned chin in her hands, "I really messed up."

Elena shook her head as she stirred, "Come, you two fight then calm down it is not so bad." Two strong wills sometimes repealed each other, it had taken Mack long enough to admit he loved her.

"You remember when I told you about the quinjet?" Daisy asked, Elena nodded even if Diasy was not seriously asking. "It was like that...kinda. We were sparing and having fun right, seems May has been training him on the down low because he pulled out a move I know he didn't learn from cleaning up street trash. Session over, playful banter with a bit of flirting all good, then he noticed the mistletoe. I came up to him while he was studying it and he just knew I was behind it. Tried to joke about it and he muttered about having to deal with kiss happy children as he just walked out. Now he has been avoiding me so I can't even apologize...is this a cultural thing?"

Elena arched a brow, "No, I think it is a personal thing." Robbie was still guarded around them but she had not considered how far he had retreated from his fellow man since becoming the Rider.

"You think he hates being kissed or something?" Daisy had not considered that, some people did not like being touched but she did not seem to trigger that reaction in him anymore.

"Since returning from death he has pulled away from others, even now he still wears his gloves and jacket most of the time." Elena did not like Robbie distancing himself so much, they all knew what he was and did not fear him yet he still feared himself.

Daisy bit her lip looking down, she had not even thought about that. Robbie had relaxed around her and she just took it for granted, why? "Damn...I have to talk to him."

"He should be in the hanger with Mack still," Elena supplied as she poured steaming liquid into large mugs. "If you go now you should catch him alone." Daisy nodded running off without more prompting getting a smile. "Always making things so difficult."

**l** **ookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookup**

"I'm sure Daisy didn't mean to set you up as the target of every single lady who thinks you're cute on base." Mack had caught a few ladies trying and Robbie having none of it, Simmons had kissed his cheek shocking him and Fitz but she was the only one. Jemma was a sweetheart so it had gone over just fine after the shock wore off, she could kiss anyone she wanted to and get away with it.

Robbie frowned at the large male he had formed an understanding with before Hells and the Framework. Simmons kissing him like that had shocked him, but her bright smile was worth a moment or discomfort. "Simmons usually like that?"

"When we are all save and sound yeah, it is nice to see it again." Mack could do with more quite time that was for sure, they were all still healing from the Framework. "Plus the look on your face was priceless."

Robbie crossed his arms before half smirking, "Yeah it was, Gabe will never let me hear the of it."

Mack chuckled patting the leather glad shoulder, Robbie had grown on him the Rider never would, "It will be good for him to see you acting normal." At the sigh and slumping shoulders mack frowned, "You okay man?" Robbie shook his head, "Want to talk about it?"

"Elena said you were a good listener," Daisy trusted Mack and he got why, even when he had been considered a threat Mack had still been honest and upfront with him. Like Coulson they needed him but did not trust him, the trust issues were mostly gone now it was simply feeling each other all out and learning to work together now.

"I try, and those of faith are suppose to be slow to judge people," Mack had made mistakes in his past but he still tried to be a good man.

"I sold my soul that speaks volumes to someone who believes, even if it was in part to save my brother," Gabe meant everything to him, everyone there knew it and understood. They may fight to protect the world but they all had a few precious people in it they fought harder for.

"Can't say I wouldn't have made the same deal to save Hope, God Framework Hope was so real if Elena hadn't have been there I would have just let it end after losing her again." Mack meet dark eyes, understanding shining there, "Would have been a poor way to pay you back for what you did."

"You only needed saved from Rider because of me, I asked for it you never did." Robbie had made his choice, he did not regret saving Gabe or Mack, both were better people then he had ever been.

Mack nodded, Robbie was always pretty practical about that kind of thing, choices had consequences. "This has something to do with that thing doesn't it? What you scared to get too close because your a monster now?" Robbie looked away and Mack shook his head, "You are not that thing Robbie, you are the only thing that can keep it on a leash. Daisy has dated sinners and saints before she knows what she is getting into."

Robbie frowned, "You've had the Rider in your head you know that isn't true."

"Yes, I do. Look I know we aren't supper close but you know how we fell about Daisy right?" Robbie nodded, it had been made pretty clear to him that Daisy was important to all of them, and he was tolerated because she vouched for him. "Well she cares and there is no force in Heaven or otherwise that is going to change that girl's mind so just accept it."

"I can't drag anyone else down with me, I won't," Robbie knew he was fighting an uphill battle to get rid of the Rider but it was his battle, no one else could fight it for him.

"You aren't Hive so cut that out huh? Look she decided you were worth saving so stop fighting her and let her already. Trust me you'll be happier," Mack knew he was now that he had stopped fighting his feelings for Elena. Catching sight of Daisy in the doorway he smiled at her. "Gotta meet Yo Yo before she has to come find me."

"Go," Robbie dismissed with a bit of a smile, making that woman come find you was unwise. Mack left with a chuckle and Robbie frowned down at the work still left to do, he was still learning the high tech spy gear. Shaking his head he backed away from the table and headed for the door, stopping the frame when he spotted Daisy. Frowning at the crazy girl he stood his ground, "Mack just left."

"I am not here to talk to Mack," Daisy knew Robbie was fighting with himself but when he pushed she wanted to push right back. It was not right for him to shy away from them, not right at all and it was time he stopped. "You going to say something or just glare at?"

"You said you wanted to talk so talk," Robbie did not care if Daisy wanted to save him or not he did not want to drag her down with him. She had seen enough evil she did not need to walk his path, it would be cruel to let her.

Daisy held up her hand and channeled her power pinning Robbie to the door frame, moving closer she watched his face. Annoyance was expected but no glowing eyes or peeling skin just yet, "Stop fighting me Robbie, I am not afraid of you."

Robbie closed his eyes, he had been pinned like this before, "I won't drag you down with me, ask Mack what it felt like."

"No, I let Ward suffer alone when I could have helped I won't do that again, not to you. I know you think if you let anyone close we'll burn right along side you but I'm not scared just like Gabe. You looked into my soul, and I've seen enough of yours to know you are a good man who will win their soul back no mater how long it takes so don't condemn yourself to loneliness."

Robbie closed his eyes resting his head back, he knew her demons and she had seen his. Opening his eyes he frowned slightly, lashing out with his foot he knocked her off balance enough o grab her upper arms and pull her close. Daisy kept her hands up, powers holding him where he was for the moment, they both knew she could not hold him forever. Leaning close he brushed her lips, holding them when she moved closer and met him half way. Hands sliding under his jacket to rest at the back of his neck, "You never were as scared as you really should have been."

"I had a death wish remember? Now I want to live, I want you to live," Daisy smiled as her fingers played with very short dark hair. "I'm sorry I didn't think about anything but stealing a kiss when I asked Elena to help me hang the stuff. I guess I am so used to crazy shit you are just normal to me."

Robbie chuckled softly, forehead resting on Daisy's red and green plaid shoulder, "Chica you need so normal friends."

Daisy chuckled when Robbie did, his laugh was cute, "You need more friends normal or otherwise."

Robbie nodded, these guys were all pretty great really, "I'll worry about next year."

"Damn right you will," Daisy agreed grinning, closing her eyes when Robbie kissed her again. It would be nice spending New Years like a normal person, well as normal as two super powered people could be.

**lookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookuplookup**

Once again taking a nice little premise and turning it into full fledged One Shot. Starting to feel a little bad for people who only read holiday fics around said holidays since at least this one has some deep stuff in it. Maybe Christmas in July?


	6. I LOVE My Phone

**WarNinGs** : Short, AU

**Prompt Used** : - _the 'I keep calling tech support because I’m an idiot with my computer and the guy has a voice sexier than the telephone sex operators on tv shows and I’m lonely because my family is doing separate Christmases this year.’ AU_ once more by feartheophanim on Tumblr.

 

**beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep**.

 

Daisy smiled to herself humming and teasingly replying when the nice man with the very sexy voice said something that required her to respond. She had been talking to this guy for hours likely, and she was happy to continue. His voice had that touch of roughness to it she loved, and his laugh was damn good too. She had gotten a bit from him during their talk, his was from LA, was of Mexican decent, had a sweet charger, and he could read the phone book and she would be enthralled. Bored and lonely she had called tech support to see if she could find a truly stupid person working she could school and found Mr. Voice instead. Screw schooling nerds when she could play dumb and not be waiting to pull a gotcha for once. Happy little world was interrupted by her phone playing the Dr. Who theme, “One sec that's my friend who went to Scotland calling, need to make sure it's not super important.” If it was not a close friend she would have let it go to voice mail, but it was Jemma.

“I'll be here so take your time, you are saving my day here.”

Grinning at the amused playful tone she hit a button on her laptop and hit speak, “Hey Jemma everything cool?”

“Oh yes, sorry to bother you I just wanted to check in and make sure you were still all right.”

“Well I am cool really. I've been talking to this guy in tech support for hours,” Daisy really would have to get this guys digits before they said goodbye, he was pretty good with the wit.

“You sound very happy for some one on with tech support for so long.”

“Well he thinks I am a total n00b with my baby,” Daisy did feel bad lying but he had just said she was saving his day. And with all the idiots getting new tech this time of year she likely was saving him from a few headaches.

“Daisy you are a hacker that is incredibly dishonest.”

Daisy frowned at the chide, she wasn't hurting anyone here. “Well yeah but the guy has a voice sexier than the telephone sex operators on TV shows, and I’m lonely because my family is doing separate Christmases this year.”

“Oh Daisy I am sorry, but you still should not lie to the nice man.”

“I'm not lying so much as bending the truth for both our amusements, trust me Americans call for the dumbest things I am helping here.” Daisy knew from experience, there was a reason she only helped friends with tech now.

“Well I should let you get back to your not date then, I will ring you later.”

“Bye Jemma, say Hi to Fitz for me,” Hanging up she unmuted her call to laughter, damn she wished she knew what his face looked like when he did that. “What I miss?”

“Your voice is pretty sexy too Chica.”

Daisy paled before chewing on her lower lip, “shit, sorry I...”

“It's cool don't worry about it, really you weren't wrong about the calls this time of year.”

“I know used to work your job, _really_ didn't take...um...I was wondering if maybe I could give you my number and we could do this again off the clock?” Daisy really would like to keep talking to this guy, they really seemed to click and she could use someone else who spoke snark as a full time buddy even if they were just over the phone.

“Sounds nice actually.”

“Thanks Robbie, glad you turned out to be smart, schooling you would have not been nearly as much fun,” Daisy wished all the times she turned out to be wrong worked out this well.

“Chica you are something else.”

“You bet your ass I am,” Daisy grinned as she opened her phone to add his number to her contacts, “you first.”

“Fair enough.”

 

**beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep**

 

And I finally managed a real drabble here! So OOC for Robbie to know or care about phones or computers but I saw this and went yep could be funny and here we are.


	7. Unicorn

Was going to do this the other way around but when I looked up black skeleton unicorns I found the perfect one and went well there we are. I may go back and do a reverse of this but not sure, thoughts welcomed.

 **WarNinGs** : kinda dark at parts

**Prompt Used:** _you asked me what i wanted for christmas and i was feeling really sarcastic so i said “a unicorn” and you actually went out and got me a stuffed unicorn i hate you so much ~~but actually it’s really cute and i might sort of love it~~ _ by berrybird on Tumblr

**Aishi Say**

" _And I looked, and behold, a_ _ _pale horse__ _! And its rider's name was_ _ _Death__ _, and Hades followed him_." This will makes sense by the end.

**Aplaehorseaplaehorseapalehorseaplaehorseaplaehorse**

Daisy walked up to the Hellcharger as Lucy had been dubbed by the Team, patting the open hood as she glanced down at Robbie. Fitz had modified some basic S.H.I.E.L.D. tech to withstand intense heat and had asked Robbie to test it out. It was all things she could use when teamed up with him so he had shrugged and said sure. Eyeing the sci-fi looking tech next to customized muzzle car upgrades she smiled absently, Lucy could already take Lola this would only make her more awesome. Watching Robbie work she was fascinated, he moved with such focused grace it was clear this was something he knew in and out like her and hacking. Open jacket revealed black and that was not surprising since he had been planing on working on Lucy today. "Hey Robbie it Okay to talk?"

"What you need?" Robbie asked not pausing, he was almost done and it was not like Daisy would be insulted if he kept working. He had never had time or patience for look at me when I am talking or else people, even less now.

"Not need so much as want," Daisy clarified, catching Robbie shrug slightly as he worked, "Right might as well be talking to May sometimes." Robbie looked up and smirked at her before going back to work and Daisy grinned, as long as he was in a good mood she was happy. "What do you want for Christmas?

"A unicorn," Robbie answered as he finished up, giving the last piece a once over to make sure it was not going to just come free.

"Seriously?" Daisy asked frowning at the guy she was still learning to read, it could be hard to tell when he was being sarcastic.

Robbie looked up as he wiped off his hands out of habit more then need, "Death didn't drive a sweet car in Revelations did he?"

Daisy opened her mouth before closing it frowning, "Um never read it but I'm going to go with a no."

Robbie shook his head tossing the rag back to the table of tools Fitz had left for him to play with, "Smart."

"You are a strange one Reyes," Daisy was not all that surprised Robbie had read up on all that God stuff since he became the Rider, she sure as Hell would have.

Robbie arched a brow at the hacker turned terrorist as he slipped his gloves back on, "How can you tell around here?"

"Don't sell yourself short Hot Wheels you stand out even in this mad house." Even without powers Robbie was strange enough to stand out, all male May with the looks and only taking orders from Coulson.

Robbie smirked as he closed the hood, sooner or later these people would run out of nicknames for him, the Rider, and Lucy but not today, "Good to know, gotta go check in with your boss since I'm done."

"Go, and say Hi for me," Daisy was used to friends having to run off mid conversation sometimes, and Robbie sounded fine with it. Robbie nodded as he walked off and Daisy sighed softly as she pulled out her phone, "Unicorn huh?"

**Aplaehorseaplaehorseapalehorseaplaehorseaplaehorse**

Daisy grinned as she knocked on Robbie's door, he was going to be leaving tomorrow since he had family and neither brother seemed inclined to spend Christmas on base. She did not blame Robbie for wanting to get away from them and focus on Gabe for a little while, who knew when he would have to go either to help S.H.I.E.L.D. or settle something for the Rider. If she had normal family she would beat it too, but at least she was not alone. When Robbie opened the door she blinked, he was just wearing rich green and his jeans since he had likely just changed after his shower, training with May did that to you. "Bad time?"

Robbie eyed the Inhuman, glancing down before focusing on her amused expression, "Depends on what you have behind your back."

"Fair enough," Daisy agreed using Robbie's preferred phrase, smirking when his lips curled into a half one. "Since you won't be here on the 25th I figured might as well give this to you now."

Robbie tilted his head, eyeing red and gold curiously, "I...I didn't know we were exchanging gifts."

"I tend to get everyone a little something so don't worry about it, you going to take it or just stare at it?" Daisy shifted the gift a little, it was sweet he felt guilty for not having one for her, he might have completely forgotten their talk like a week ago. Robbie took the gift from her and she watched him tear it open with bare hands, it was nice being about to see them. His confused expression was adorable, "You said a unicorn and I figured 'Death' won't be riding a cheerful storybook one so...cute huh?"

Robbie studied the 8 inch high black unicorn with white leg bones and skull showing, a little heart, ears, and silver horn. It was unique all right, "You got this because I was joking around?"

Daisy frowned, had he never gotten a gag gift before? Well with him maybe not, "About the unicorn or being Death?"

"Both, sort of," Robbie had been more serious about being Death, Hell did follow him where ever he went already.

Daisy frowned even deeper, raising her hand she quaked him back into his room careful not to hurt him. Just because he could heal himself did not mean he needed more bruises, or broken furniture he would have to explain. Crossing her arms she glare at the big bad Ghost Rider sitting on his bed stunned, "You really do suck at interacting with human beings, seriously Reyes." Turning she marched off not caring to hear anything more he had to say.

**Aplaehorseaplaehorseapalehorseaplaehorseaplaehorse**

"You got him this?" Simmons asked eyeing the stuffed toy offered on Amazon. Daisy nodded still slumped beside her. "Well it is adorable, and rather fitting for a resurrected host for a demonic entity, or whatever It is."

"He was joking," Daisy pouted chin in her hands, she had seen it and thought it was perfect. Just a cute little reminder she wasn't scared of him, or what he had become, and it had turned out to be a mistake.

Simmons frowned at her friend, "Did he seemed displeased?" Daisy looked up at her, "Just because he said he was joking did not mean he did not like the gift...does it? You do know him better."

Daisy blinked, Robbie had said he had been joking but had not looked at the toy in a negative way just a confused one. She had over reacted and not really given him a chance to react beyond his initial confusion, "shit."

"I take it your reaction was a misplaced over reaction than?" Simmons asked, shaking her head when Daisy nodded, "Go apologize before he leaves and this is still unresolved."

"You're right, thanks Jem," Daisy hugged her friend before running out of the lab.

**Aplaehorseaplaehorseapalehorseaplaehorseaplaehorse**

Daisy raised her hand to knock before leaving it hovering, biting her lip she placed her hand on the door and pushed gently. Opening the door a crack she shifted so she could see inside the room, it was not like he would worry about locking the door here. Robbie was sitting on the foot of his bed, right leg folded, left foot on the floor. Her gift was sitting in his lap, his smart phone in his hand, shoulders slumped, "And she just walked off and I have no idea what I even did."

"Sounds like she was really mad you didn't love her gift."

"It's cute I was just surprised, who buys someone like me a stuffed animal, skeleton unicorn or not?" Robbie sighed looking down at the stuffed animal with a smile, it was cute.

"Someone who knows you...the real you."

Robbie closed his eyes, hugging the toy, "I'm not that man anymore...I can't be."

"You are and you can be Robbie, you just have to let yourself. Look how you've changed since you met her, all of them? I was wrong to chase her off she is good people, and you need those around you."

"I know your right Gabe it's just...since I died I have been so scared to let other get close to me, to what I've become. Daisy has seen enough she doesn't need to walk the edge of Hell with me," Robbie knew he was looking at a long ride and it was best he make that ride as alone as he could.

"Everyone fighting 'the good fight' is already there right? They need your power and you need them to keep you whole."

"I'm sorry I've been gone so much," Robbie hated leaving Gabe alone for so long, he had become a monster in part to protect him.

"You had to deal with that book, it's safe and so are your new friends so don't apologize."

Robbie nodded, "You sure you don't want to hear that more often?"

"Not because you are helping good people, even if they are spies."

"I know, some of the most honest people I know and they lie for a living." Robbie chuckled softly shaking his head, "You are the only normal thing in my life."

"I am extraordinary thank you very much but I forgive you."

"Maybe I do need some sleep if I am making such stupid mistakes." Robbie leaned back a bit relaxing, Gabe was right as he often was. His people skills had never been his strongest suit before he had died, at least most strangers left him alone.

"Take it easy Robbie, Janette has been taking good care of me, and yes I have thanked her for you."

"I'll be home tomorrow Gabe, and I will stay for a while I swear." Robbie would make sure his home was safe before returning to the Playground or any other base unless it was an emergency. They owed him that, and did not have the people to keep Gabe safe while hunting down Watchdogs or whoever.

"I'll be here, just worry about yourself for one night."

"I'll try," Hanging up Robbie tilted his head back with a sigh, he had no idea how to fix things with Daisy besides just hunting her down and talking to her. She had quaked him halfway across his room so it might be smarter to let her cool down a little. Sighing softly he lowered his chin to soft plushie, looking up at a knock.

Daisy bit her lip watching Robbie raise his head watching her closely, "Not here to fight." He nodded slightly but did not take his eyes off her hands, "I didn't hurt you did I?"

"I'm fine," Robbie answered keeping his hands on his folded leg, he didn't want to fight either.

"I overreacted, as if I should be mad you are comfortable enough around me to crack jokes right? He looks cute with you," Daisy had hoped it would but seeing it sitting in his lap, bare arms wrapped loosely around it it was adorable.

Robbie looked down, looking back up he shrugged, "Death rides a pale horse."

"Perhaps, but you have a thing for sliver and black, also unicorn not a horse," Daisy moved closer pleased when he watched her but not wary anymore.

"Does that make you War?" Robbie straighten as she stopped before him, she had become a one woman army in the name of Inhumans so it worked for him.

Daisy considered that for a moment, War and Death were the two badass ones, "What color horsey does she have?"

"Red," Robbie answered smirking slightly at the use of she, he was not exactly chosen by God so why not make War a she?

"Lola is red, all right War and Death can have a field day with bad little puppy dogs," Daisy was fine correcting those who were simply afraid of Inhumans but those who wanted her dead, well she would have to save them from Robbie.

"You have something against dogs now?" Robbie had no love for Watchdogs, taking them down for S.H.I.E.L.D. or Daisy were both fine with him.

Daisy grinned down at the man who had returned from death and gained powers just like her, how far they had come since trading punches in a junkyard. "I always preferred guard dogs over attack dogs," She had never really had dogs growing up, foster homes did not always have one and living out of a van was more cat friendly.

Robbie tilted his head as he considered that, the two big guns for S.H.I.E.L.D. now. They say a dog cannot have two masters, Robbie could stand bowing his head to Coulson since the super spy would not take advantage. Daisy was given a lot of free rein as long as she tried to keep anything illegal on the down low and he already covered his tracks, "Never had a dog, not the best neighborhood."

"Foster brat then lived out of van before hooking up with Coulson so," Daisy shrugged placing her hands on solid shoulders. Eyes as dark and haunted as her own were perfectly calm, hard muscle relaxed, "I guess you could always get a hell hound, though housebreaking one is likely a bitch."

Robbie smirked, as if he needed anymore demons in his life, "I'll stick with undead unicorns thanks."

Daisy grinned chuckling, "Remember to tell Gabe we made up after hello so he can stop worrying about you so much hm?"

"So demanding," Robbie cooed shaking his head, Gabe would be happy to hear Daisy was not mad at him anymore. His little brother worried about his personal happiness too much but he was a good kid so what choice did he have?

Daisy nodded as she lifted her right hand and allowed her fingers to lightly trace the path of freckles on darker skin. Dark eyes closed, frame still, and the Inhuman smiled as her fingers backtracked as she leaned closer, "That an observation or compliant there Reyes?"

"A bit of both," Robbie answered keeping his eyes closed, short nails and light callouses were alien but pleasant.

"Good boy," Daisy praised before lightly kissing Robbie's amused grin, pulling away she smiled when opened his eyes grin wider then before. "Come on before Jemma worries we killed each other."

"Wouldn't every alarm on the base go off if we were fighting for real?" Robbie was pretty sure this place had like a dozen alarms that would all be very annoying. Allowing Daisy to pull him to his feet he frowned slightly, fire at least right?

Daisy chuckled softly, Robbie had a point if they started sending each other through walls it would get loud in more ways then one. Watching Robbie slip his jacket back on she smiled when he kept the unicorn in his arms, "Don't use logic when it comes to my friends worrying about me, haven't you learned anything yet?"

Robbie rolled his eyes as he walked past her, "They should be more worried about the walls."

Daisy playfully smacked his arm, "What did I just say huh? Come on food is this way." Taking his wrist she pulled the grinning Latino behind her, this was how things should be around here.

**Aplaehorseaplaehorseapalehorseaplaehorseaplaehorse**

Well this went a bit darker then I was first thinking when I saw this prompt. I am doing so much QuakeRider development in this holiday fics the masses will likely miss out on.

 

 


	8. It's So Pink

Not a fan of pink but this little prompt caught me eye so here we are.

**WarNinGs** : under 2k

**Prompt Used:** _"I bought my friend a neon pink dildo as a gag gift but I accidentally got the presents mixed up and gave it to you instead and now I have to awkwardly explain what happened" AU_ by festivelyhomo

**rosadopinkrosadopinkrosadopinkrosado**

Daisy sighed in relief, it took a while to wrap so many gifts but it was worth it. Her real gifts were in a pile and her gag gifts were on her bed freshly wrapped. Nodding to herself she grabbed her phone to check the time and see if anyone had messaged her while she had been busy. Nothing had gone insanely wrong while she had been busy so she gathered up her boxes to deliver, everyone loved a good gag gift.

**rosadopinkrosadopinkrosadopinkrosado**

Simmons looked up when she caught a flash of color out of the corner of her eye, smiling when she saw Daisy grinning at her. Holding up a finger she saved her report on faster ICER rounds for enhanced targets like Robbie. Satisfied her work was saved the British doctor turned to face her grinning friend, "Well someone looks proud of themselves."

Daisy nodded, she loved getting reactions from her friends, and their real gifts always made up for any hard feelings from the gag gifts. "I happen to rock at gift giving."

"Well when you are being serious with them yes," Jemma corrected in good humor, Daisy always meant well.

"Keep telling yourself that, go on prove me right," Daisy knew she was going to get a great reaction out of Jemma. Pulling out her phone she hit record as Jemma tore open the paper like a very proper British person, it was adorable.

Jemma smiled as she reached into the box, "Oh what darling little skulls."

Daisy froze as Jemma smiled at the fuzzy car dice with Jack Skeleton faces rather then dots, "oh shit..." Snatching the dice from a shocked Jemma Daisy started to panic, "Sorry, mistake, bye!"

Fitz blinked when Daisy ran past him in mad panic, "Were those fuzzy dice for a car she was running with?"

Jemma nodded with a knowing smile, "I believe she mixed up my gag gift with Robbie's."

"Should we go watch the fallout, you know in case she needs our support?" Fitz asked seriously before breaking into a grin, he just could not help it.

"As her friends we owe it to her," Jemma answered as she stood with an exaggerated regal demeanor before grinning back at Fitz.

**rosadopinkrosadopinkrosadopinkrosado**

"There is a God!" Daisy cried spotting Robbie standing outside his door, her voice catching his attention. Placing a hand on a solid shoulder she fought to catch her breath, mad dashes were great cardio. "Don't. Open. That. Door."

Robbie turned and blinked at Daisy, glancing at her hand on his shoulder with a mix of concern and confusion. Her warning did not make any sense to him, "What are you talking about? Did someone set up a prank or something?"

"Wrong time of year, isn't it?" Daisy asked looking up, were pranks beyond snowballs to the face common this time of year? When Robbie just gave a little shrug she decided to let it go, it really did not mater. "No, well maybe, I guess you could look at that way."

Robbie frowned now simply confused, these S.H.I.E.L.D. agents sometimes just did not make sense to him, "What are you talking about exactly?"

Daisy sighed as she straightened, she had always been honest with Robbie, well mostly when they first met. "I sort of got Jemma this neon pink dildo for a gag gift, and kinda got the gifts mixed up so now I am standing her an awkwardly explaining this to you." Robbie just blinked at her before he started laughing, Daisy was shocked to see him really laugh. "Way to be supportive."

Robbie shrugged as he crossed his arms, shoulder resting on the wall near his door, "There, there poor little thing."

"Asshole," Daisy muttered playfully punching his arm, grinning when he smirked at her, "Seriously though thanks for being so understanding about all of this."

"Your other friends would be freaking out be now than?" Robbie had to admit that would be amusing to watch, except for May which would worry him.

"Ha ha, shut up," Daisy did not go around shocking her friends, though if she told them she had gotten Robbie to laugh that might just do it.

"WHAT THE HELL ROBBIE!?"

Daisy jumped at the shot, Robbie jerking to face the door before relaxing since Gabe's shout was not a come save me kind of shout. "Did you know he was in your room?"

Robbie frowned in thought for a moment, "He mentioned dropping by so...kinda."

Daisy sighed, it was nice to know demon host or not Robbie was still a guy, "I hope your brother is as understanding as you are."

**rosadopinkrosadopinkrosadopinkrosado**

Yeah kinda had to do this little gem to even out my deeper One Shots here. Feel free to weigh in on if you think Gabe was as understanding in a comment/review.

 


	9. TINSEL!

I happen to love tinsel so yeah had to play with this one, nice and fluffy.

**WarNinGs** : TINSEL!

**Prompt Used:** _yes you look like a movie star with your tinsel boa but the i think it suits me better so ha_ by berrybird on Tumblr

**TINSELTINSELTINSELTINSELTINSELTINSEL**

Daisy hummed to herself as she dug through a box in the Reyes' living room, feeling less strange about it than she thought she would. She was still getting to know Robbie, sometimes she felt she knew Gabe better, but here she was in his home once more. Smiling at that thought she raised her head when she sensed him rather then heard him, the guy knew how to move quietly. "May would be so proud."

Robbie arched a brow in amusement as he sipped his drink, "Good to know, thirsty?"

"Gimme," Daisy smiled as she took the mug and inhaled the scent of chocolate, chocolate was life. Sipping the drink she hummed in contentment, she could use more quite days like this, they all could.

Robbie shook his head at the happy brunette, golden tinsel wrapped loosely around her neck, standing out against soft gray and red plaid, "Loca Chica."

Daisy lowered her mug to stick out her tongue, she was just happy so sue her. "You say the meanest things Reyes, really I'm hurt."

"Ah huh," Robbie drawled studying the tree she had been working on, she had been so happy when asked if she wanted to help. As messed up as his life was now his childhood had been pretty normal unlike hers, though she had turned out all right.

"See that right there, so cold," Daisy pouted before grinning when Robbie rolled his eyes at her antics, they had come a long way since the last time they were here together. Flicking her tinsel she caught him arch a brow questioningly at her, like May a single look spoke volumes, setting her mug on the coffee table. Ignoring him she posed a few times watching him try not to laugh as she exaggerated each one more and more, mug being set down. Doing a Merlin Monroe finally got a laugh, if only she was wearing a skirt she could have done the whole bit. "I'm sorry did you say something?"

Robbie chuckled walking up to Daisy, she really was too much sometimes but in a good way, "Did I?"

Daisy grinned flicking her hair over her shoulder, "Sorry I only speak fan boy praise or assistant gibberish I _am_ famous you know?"

"Infamous maybe," Robbie corrected, the girl couldn't do an accent to save her life but she could do sarcasm like a pro.

"Peasant says what now?" Daisy cooed, they both were infamous and she was fine with the Watchdogs peeing their pants at either of their names. Quake and Ghost Rider were an unstoppable team and she was happy they could be normal too.

Robbie rolled his eyes as he took hold of the tinsel, pulling it free with a single fluid jerk, smirking at Daisy's blink he was not just good with chains. Draping it loosely around his neck he grinned at her pout, "Yes you looked like a movie star with your tinsel boa but I think it suits me better so ha." Turning he headed for his hung up jacket where his phone was, had to assure Gabe the house was still in one piece.

Daisy blinked again watching Robbie walk away, rich gold accenting the hunter green he was wearing, had to admit it looked good on him. Crossing her arms she walked up behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. "Texting Gabe?"

"That is why you gave me this phone," Robbie reminded Daisy as he turned walking up to the end of the couch.

"And so you could bask in my glorious wisdom, seriously I think you lose braincells every time you...well lose all your braincells." Daisy frowned, shrugging when Robbie turned to arch a brow at her over her shoulder. "So that made more sense inside my head whatever." Moving up behind Robbie again she grabbed the tinsel and pulled, grinning when Robbie blinked at her. "Stick with silver Reyes," returning 'her' boa she playfully shoved him one handed knocking him to the couch.

Robbie titled his head, left arm resting on along the back of the couch, "Did you just quake me over tinsel in my own house?"

"Women and their accessories are not to be messed with, you live in LA how do you not know that?" Daisy frowned down at the guy who was thankfully not mad because that would escalate quickly.

Robbie shook his head, "You've met me that should not surprise you."

Daisy huffed dramatically, she really could not see him putting up with such people, "Valid point."

"Yes it is," Robbie commented dialing a number ignoring Daisy.

"Don't get cocky...who you calling?" Daisy asked frowning, he had jest texted Gabe so why cal him?"

"Coulson, he told me to if you started abusing your powers," Robbie answered watching Daisy's face.

"I did no such thing," Daisy protested hands on her hips, figured Coulson had made Robbie promise to do just that.

"Quaking me over tinsel is not an abuse of power now?" Robbie grinned when she shrugged, "And not even sorry, he'll be so disappointed."

"As if, he _adores_ me," Daisy reminded her banter partner, hands resting on the arm of the couch on either side of his left ankle.

"He also adores Lucy," Robbie countered hitting a button, "wonder who he adores more?"

"Did you seriously hit talk? You evil man give me that!" Daisy cried lunging, grabbing his wrist blinking when she saw Gabe's name. "Oh you bastard, you are so dead!" Robbie just laughed at her, setting his phone down next to his hot chocolate. Daisy grabbed fists fulls of his shirt before lowering her head laughing, "You so got me."

"I don't want to know just down break any furniture," Gabe drawled as he closed the door, Daisy half collapsed on his brother shaking with laughter. Watching her freeze he just grinned at Robbie, "You owe me a new couch."

"Devil's spawns the both of you," Daisy hissed as she propped herself up to glare at Gabe as he wheeled by.

"Love you too, the tree looks nice by the way," Gabe waved as he wheeled into the kitchen, he would have to get the full story later.

Daisy sighed looking down at Robbie, "So I take it I get to stay for dinner?"

"You get to stay forever as long as you don't quake the furniture!"

Robbie smiled when Daisy frowned slightly as if trying to guess how seriously Gabe was, "He really likes this couch."

**TINSELTINSELTINSELTINSELTINSELTINSEL**

And yep, Gabe is a Troll when he wants to be.


	10. Te amo feliz Navidad

**WarNinGs** : Fluffy, COOKIES!

 **Prompt Used:** " _you're in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas_ " by nadiahilker on Tumblr

**TeamofelizNavidadTeamofelizNavidadTeamofelizNavidad**

Daisy sighed not opening her eyes just yet, she did not want to see the bland and bleak walls of yet another hospital room. Drugs kept her arms from hurting too much which was a small comfort really, but right now she was willing to cling to whatever comfort she could. She was finally back with those who loved her, still healing but back none the less. Their little family had even grown a bit since last year, which was always nice. A nice little get together would have been nice, even more so since most of them did not really have families outside of the Team. Christmas was about family togetherness as much as it was any religious views, and could all use a little family togetherness. Ensuring the others would still get their holiday had landed her in a bed but at least her family could be happy this year.

Opening her eyes she blinked at the room, it looked much different from when she had first seen it. She had her own room because S.H.I.E.L.D. probably owned this hospital or something but it was still a sterile looking room. Now there were lights, tinsel, even a tree, how the Hell had someone gotten a tree into this place let alone her room? Getting slowly out of bed she walked up to the tree, fingers touching a branch giggling when the needles were proven to be real. Her families were super bad ass spies and scientist but this was too much really. Wiping her eyes she turned back towards her bed and noticed a pretty card sitting near her water. Picking it up she studied the lone little cardinal sitting on a snow cover branch, it seemed happy for a bird. Opening the card she frowned at the handwriting not recognizing it, so it was not from an older member of the Team. "Alone but never forgotten...doesn't always feel that way."

"They all miss you."

"Robbie..," Daisy whispered before turning around and blinked. Robbie was standing there a few plates of goodies sitting on top of the dresser. Walking up to him she poked his chest before throwing her arms around his neck, "How did you even? Who told, when did yo," Daisy closed her eyes when he held her back gently.

"Coulson and May told me when I dropped by, they were not happy about it. You're stuck in the hospital for the holidays so I came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room. Easy to do when you can create portals so you can skip the stairs." Robbie smirked when Daisy blinked at him before grinning, as it was he had likely broken several hospital rules with just the tree alone, Simmons should have it cleared by now. Watching Daisy's face light up he smiled, it was impossible not to. They had all hoped this would cheer her up, once he had filled the others in anyway. "Te amo, feliz Navidad."

Daisy tilted her head recognizing part of the Spanish from various Christmas related programing, she was pretty sure everyone with a TV had heard that song at least once. "I got a Merry Christmas and something pretty sounding out of that."

Robbie smiled when Daisy said te amo sounded pretty to her, it made him curious to know what she would think of it in English, "I love you, Merry Christmas."

"I lov...Robbie?" Daisy frowned lips parting before closing as she looked down, hands clenching dark leather when Robbie started to pull away. Looking back up she met eyes as dark as her own, keeping a gentle but firm hold on his jacket, "Stay. You did all of this for me while I was knocked out, that has to be like the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Knowing my track record with men, super powered or otherwise it really is not the safest thing to get close to me."

"If I had to worry about dying you would be right but you forget as long as I am host to the Rider I am immortal. You should be much more worried about being dragged into some form of Hell with me," Robbie had seen a few already and likely would see a few more.

Daisy gave Robbie a thoughtful look, she had seen and heard of him surviving things that would kill anyone she knew. He was standing right here without a mark on him after being impaled next to a reactor going critical as it was sucked into another dimension. If that insanity did not kill him nothing short of another Rider or Godlike being could. Since she did not see Robbie trading blows with either Thor or Loki anytime soon he had little to worry about. "So you aren't worried about my curse and I am willing to take my chances with yours." Robbie frowned slightly at her and she pulled on thick leather getting him to lean down just enough that she could reach his mouth easier. He was not that much taller then she was but she wanted to make her point and pulling him closer worked better then just leaning up. "I love sugar cookies."

Robbie blinked before chuckling, he had forgotten he had eaten one while setting the treats down, "So does May apparently."

Daisy blinked, lips parting, "You took these from...you really do love me." Robbie chuckled until Daisy stole another kiss, happy to let her.

**TeamofelizNavidadTeamofelizNavidadTeamofelizNavidad**


End file.
